Je te hais de t'aimer tant
by Bouddha
Summary: Quand Zexion ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui arrive, et que sa trop grande fierté prends toujours le dessus... Il doit tout faire pour rattraper ses erreurs.


**Titre:** "Je te hais... de t'aimer tant."

**Auteur:** Bouddha.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon plus grand désespoir ! Ils appartiennent à Square Enix. ( Que je remercie d'ailleurs ! )

**Warning ? **Bah, déconseillé aux homophobes, mais rien de choquant dans cette histoire. ( Je pense o_O )

**Résumé: **Quand Zexion ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui arrive, et que sa trop grande fierté prends toujours le dessus... Il doit tout faire pour rattraper ses erreurs.

____

Dieu qu'il l'énervait.

C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était si agaçant. Eternel bavard, et prétentieux avec ça, alors qu'il n'en avait aucune raison. Il savait manier l'eau, et alors ? Lui était capable de lui envoyer un bouquin dans la tronche. Et c'était tout aussi efficace, non ?

___________________

Nouvelle journée. Assis à une table de l'immense bibliothèque, Zexion lisait. Il aimait ce lieu. Il aimait son calme, sa tranquillité, et son plein d'information. C'était son repère, il y passait le plus clair de ses journées -et de ses nuits, quand il n'était pas en mission.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Réprimant un grognement d'animal dérangé, le jeune Simili ne leva pas les yeux de son livre. Aucun doute que sa lecture sur la théorie animale et tout ce qu'elle a apporté dans la littérature était plus importante que l'énergumène qui venait d'entrer.

Sentant depuis la sixième fois au moins un regard sur son dos, Zexion perdant patience, releva soudainement la tête. Et ce, pour croiser un regard pers des plus gênés d'avoir été découvert. Ouais, ben avec sa discrétion aussi…

Le Conspirateur Ténébreux lui jeta un regard noir. Il n'aimait pas être interrompu. Et surtout pas par celui qu'il haïssait tant. Vaincu, le blond s'éloigna rapidement.

Et Zexion eut beau faire preuve d'une grande concentration, il ne réussit pas à se replonger dans son livre…

___________________

Zexion n'en revenait pas.

Il s'était fait viré de la bibliothèque ! A grands coups de pieds, et sans avoir pu marquer sa page en plus de ça ! Par le Supérieur en personne, qui avait décrété qu'il passait assez de temps comme ça à se bourrer le crâne à la bibliothèque, sans avoir en plus le besoin d'y passer toute la nuit. De plus, il avait une mission demain. Alors, du repos !

Traînant les pieds pour finalement se laisser tomber sur son lit, Zexion maudit Xemnas. Qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait s'il passait sa nuit à la bibliothèque, du moment qu'il exécutait convenablement ses missions ? _« Question d'efficacité ! »,_ avait déclaré le Numéro I, en l'escortant jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais il n'était pas fatigué !

Pourtant, lorsque le Numéro VI s'allongea sur son lit, il s'endormit aussitôt.

____________________

Impossible ! Il allait exploser. Ou plutôt croire qu'il était véritablement maudit.

Serrant les dents, mais muet comme toujours, Zexion avançait dans l'imposante neige qui ne permettait pas d'aller à une allure très rapide. A ses côtés, _lui_, forcément.

Xemnas se jouerait-il de lui ?

Pour une fois, le blond ne disait mot. L'intimidait-il ? A cette pensée, Zexion réprima un sourire amusé. Savoir qu'il dominait la situation lui plaisait, lui qui n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Le Simili, à ses côtés, n'osait relever la tête, et fixait piteusement la neige. Aucun doute, il ne viendrait plus l'embêter.

____________________

Zexion ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Autour de lui, tout parut un long moment flou. Les murs dansèrent longtemps. Cette couleur d'un mauve sombre… Sa chambre ? Le Numéro VI se redressa d'un coup. Trop vite, d'ailleurs, car une douleur lancinante se fit ressentir dans sa tête et à son bras gauche, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Rapidement, deux bras le recouchèrent. En se débattant, Zexion reconnu une chevelure blonde presque blanche, coupée court. Voilà d'où venait la force herculéenne qui le retenait au matelas.

- Cesse donc de bouger Zexion, tu vas empirer tes blessures.

Blessures ? Tout à coup, tout lui revint. La mission, les sans-cœur, l'avalanche puissante qu'avaient déclaré leur attaques réunies, leur permettant de gagner la bataille, mais aussi de se faire ensevelir sous des tonnes de neige. Ensuite, le noir total. Soudain, le jeune Simili ressentit quelque chose qu'il _n'aurait pas dû_ ressentir. De la peur.

- Mais, où est…

- L'imbécile qui t'accompagnait ? T'en fait pas pour lui, il va bien ! Au fait, n'oublie pas de le remercier de t'avoir si gentiment ramené à demi-mourant.

Après un clin d'œil amusé, Luxord quitta la chambre. C'était un complot, il en était certain maintenant. Allons-bon ! Ne pas céder à la paranoïa. Cependant, la peur s'effaça d'un coup, laissant place à une rage incontrôlable. Furieux, Zexion lança le premier objet qui lui vint sous la main, soit un livre de chevet qu'il avait déjà lu plus d'une fois. L'objet s'écrasa contre la vitre, menaçant de la fracasser, pendant que le Simili blessé se releva d'un coup, criant de rage.

- JE LE HAIS !!

Derrière la porte, un bruit de pas léger s'éloigna soudainement tandis que la poignée de la porte se relâchait dans un claquement sec. Effaré, Zexion crut même percevoir quelques sanglots avant que les bruits de disparaissent rapidement. Retombant aussitôt sur le lit, se fichant de la douleur physique, le Simili se mordit les lèvres.

A présent, de la culpabilité ?

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas…

________________________

Les jours passèrent à présent avec une lenteur étonnante. Parfaitement remit de ses blessures, Zexion enchaînait les missions, les lectures, les réunions ennuyeuses… Mais tout cela dans une lenteur déprimante.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un certain temps que le jeune Simili comprit ce qui clochait. _Lui_, il n'était pas là. Plus là. Dérouté, Zexion décida d'attendre encore un peu avant de s'alarmer.

Mais il n'était vraiment plus là.

De plus en plus inquiet, et d'une inquiétude qu'il ne comprenait pas, le Conspirateur Ténébreux alla trouver le Numéro I. Ce qu'il apprit ne servit qu'à l'alarmer davantage. Comment ça, en mission ? _Depuis deux mois ?_

_______________________

Lorsque le Simili regagna sa chambre pour se laisser tomber sur le lit, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder au gré de ses peurs. Deux mois… Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, cette absence commençait à lui peser. Pourquoi ? Cet imbécile l'énervait plus qu'autre chose, pourtant ! L'oreiller vola à travers la pièce. Non, décidemment, Zexion n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre.

Mais mince, pourquoi était-il ainsi ?! La réponse lui apparut brusquement, comme une claque en pleine figure. C'était à cause de _lui_, encore. Lui… Toujours lui…

_________________________

- Mais merde, faites quelque chose !!!

- Zexion, calme toi.

- Que je me calme ?? Mais, il va mourir !

- Rassures-toi, soupira le Numéro I avec une patience propre à l'expérience.

- Mais…

- Il va bien, Zexion ! Je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Il devrait se réveiller dans quelques minutes. Ces blessures ne sont que superficielles.

- Vous n'auriez jamais dû le laisser partir !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Xemnas se releva, et posa une main sur l'épaule du Numéro VI. Ses traits n'avaient pas cette froideur habituelle qui glaçait tout le monde. Non, ils avaient en ce moment ce ton paternel qu'il employait rarement avec ses Simili. Avec une compassion rare, qui stupéfia le Simili.

Doucement, le Supérieur se dirigea vers la porte, soufflant, avant de partir:

- C'est toi, qui n'aurait jamais dû le laisser partir…

Cette constatation le frappa comme une nouvelle gifle, et Zexion posa ses yeux sur le corps endormit et blessé. Xemnas avait raison. C'est lui qui n'aurait jamais dû le laisser partir. C'est lui qui aurait dû le rattraper, après avoir entendu sa fuite et ses sanglots derrière la porte. C'était lui le responsable de toute cette histoire. Le responsable de ce corps souffrant.

Tendrement, il posa une main sur le front pâle. La fièvre avait baissée, enfin. Lentement, il s'empara d'une des mèches blondes, pas une de celles qui se dressaient sur sa tête de rockeur, mais une de celles qui retombaient gracieusement sur son front. Un léger sourire fendit le visage trop clair du Sixième membre de l'Organisation XIII, lorsqu'il caressa la mèche soyeuse. Il était inutile de se mentir à présent. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il ressentait.

- Hum… Zexion ?

Le murmure douloureux qui s'éleva des lèvres du blond le fit sursauter. Instantanément, ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage en sueur du blessé. Malgré tout, il semblait aller mieux.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Chuut, doucement. Tu as dormit longtemps, et ton corps doit être tout engourdit. De plus, tu risquerais d'aggraver tes blessures.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Les yeux du Simili se voilèrent, tandis que le blessé essayait de se rappeler. Pour Zexion, c'était des souvenirs plus que douloureux. Il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir un jour une telle douleur, devant le corps apparemment sans vie de son ami. Du moins… de celui qu'il considérait à présent comme tel, après l'avoir détesté longtemps. Mais… il était plus que ça, il le sentait.

- Tu es rentré de mission. Ou, du moins… tu as essayé. J'étais dans ma chambre, quand soudainement un portail est apparut devant moi. Je ne comprenais pas, et je m'apprêtait à reculer, quand.. J'ai entendu ta voix. Elle était basse, et couverte d'autres bruits, mais.. Tu as prononcé mon prénom. Tu m'appelais. Alors, sans hésiter, je suis entré dans le portail, et je t'ai trouvé, mort de froid dans la neige, blessé. Je.. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Me servant de ton passage, je t'ai ramené, et j'ai aussitôt appelé les autres. Xemnas vient de partir. Il m'a assuré que tu allais bien, alors… Il est repartit. Enfin... Je crois que je l'énervait un peu.

Devenu rouge de gêne, le blessé baissa les yeux. Visiblement, il n'était pas conscient lorsqu'il l'avait appelé en faisant apparaître le portail.

- Tu.. Tu es resté à mon chevet… tout ce temps ?

Zexion, devenu assez gêné à la suite de son récit, se contenta seulement d'acquiescer en observant le sol, pommettes rosies lui aussi.

Un long silence s'installa, avant d'être troublé par un nouveau murmure fébrile.

- Je suis désolé.

Le numéro VI sursauta. Il était désolé ? Effaré, il releva la tête, et reposa son regard sur le blond, qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exclamer.

- Je suis désolé, car… j'ai pris conscience trop tard que je t'énervais. Que.. Tu me haïssais… En te suivant partout, en soudoyant Xemnas pour qu'il me fasse partir en mission le plus possible avec toi, en faisant le beau devant toi, en tentant de m'immiscer dans ta vie… Je.. J'ai fait une grave erreur, et je l'ai comprit trop tard. Je suis désolé…

Ses mots firent l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur que Zexion n'était pas censé avoir. Des larmes rares naquirent aux coins de ses yeux, et se déversèrent lentement le long des joues pâles du Simili. Tout ce temps… il n'avait fait que le blesser.

- Zexion… Tu pleures ?? Je… Non, excuse-moi… Je ne pensais pas… , bafouilla le blessé, visiblement sans comprendre.

Zexion… Pardonne-moi… !

Incapable de réagir, le Numéro VI sentit une main douce se poser sur sa joue humide, et il en apprécia le contact -d'abord avec surprise !- en fermant ses yeux parme. A présent guidé par ses émotions plutôt que par sa fierté, Zexion leva une main, et la posa par-dessus celle qui caressait sa joue.

- Non… C'est à moi de m'excuser, surtout pas à toi. Car j'ai enfin comprit pourquoi… pourquoi j'étais si distant avec toi, alors que je ne le voulais pas.

Une lueur d'espoir traversa les yeux verts, et Zexion continua, encouragé.

- Je… Je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, quand tu étais dans les parages, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Pourquoi la nuit, mes rêves ne comprenaient que ton visage. Pourquoi… ton absence me créait-elle ce vide en moi. J'ai commencé à beaucoup réfléchir à cette question, mais les seuls réponses que j'obtenais, ou plutôt la seule réponse, me paraissait impensable.

Devant le visage soudainement déçu et blessé du blond, et devant cette main qui quitta aussitôt son visage, Zexion culpabilisa. Alors, sans attendre, il prit le visage fin entre ses doigts, et le força à le regarder de nouveau.

- Impensable, reprit-il, mais pas impossible. Je.. n'osais y croire. Mais j'ai cessé de me mentir à moi-même, quand je me suis rendu compte tu avais disparu.

- Alors, ce… ce n'était pas à cause de moi ? Demanda le blond, plein d'espoir à nouveau.

- Ben… Si, quand même. Enfin, pas dans le mauvais sens ! Ajouta aussitôt Zexion, devant l'air blessé qu'allait de nouveau prendre le blond.

C'était à cause de toi, car… Je te détestait de me frustrer ainsi. De me faire me sentir si... impuissant, si vide, si dépendant de toi ! Je n'aime pas paraître faible. Cependant, devant toi… Je n'étais rien, qu'une poupée fragile, qu'un malade dépendant de sa drogue. J'ai besoin de toi, mais je me bornais à ne pas vouloir l'accepter. Pourtant… J'ai besoin de toi, à présent je le sais.

Des larmes coulaient à présent des yeux du blonds. Mais, devant les yeux brillants et le sourire du blessé, Zexion comprit que c'était des larmes de joie. Souriant lui aussi, il se pencha sur le corps allongé du musicien. Doucement, sa bouche caressa les lèvres tremblantes, qui s'ouvrirent pour partager leur premier baiser. Et quand Zexion voulu se redresser, il fut ramené contre le corps du blessé avec une brutalité propre à l'amour qu'on ne souhaitait plus perdre.

- Zexion… Je t'aime… Je t'aime depuis si longtemps.

A présent, il le savait. Toute cette haine n'avait été que jalousie, formée par l'incompréhension de toute cette vague de sentiments contradictoires. Lui aussi, il l'aimait depuis si longtemps. Mais cette jalousie face à cet être supérieur à lui… Cet être qui savait montrer ce qu'il ressentait, cet être qui n'avait aucune crainte de se montrer au grand jour, d'amuser la galerie, cet être qui avait fait tant de chemin pour attirer son attention… Alors qu'il l'avait capté depuis toujours.

- Moi aussi je t'aime… Demyx.

Oh oui. Dieu qu'il l'aimait, cet homme. A en mourir.

__________________________________________________________________________

_Fini ! Alors, pour simple information, c'est la première histoire de Kingdom Hearts que je publie. Pas la première que j'ai faite, mais celle-ci m'a brusquement inspirée hier, alors je l'ai commencé._

_D'ailleurs, je reviens sur , après l'avoir abandonné un moment… Je dois de plus me remettre dans une vieille fic ( Saint Seiya ) que j'ai elle-aussi abandonnée pour quelques problèmes…_

_Bon, je dois dire que je n'ai pas tellement l'habitude de montrer au grand public ce que j'écris, donc n'hésitez pas sur les critiques ! Ah, et à propos, j'ai aussi un autre one-shot en cours, mais sur Axel et Roxas ce coup-ci ! Je le posterais dans quelque temps._

_Allez, je vous fait de gros bisous ! Ah, et quelques reviews me feraient très plaisir._

_Emily, dite ici Bouddha._


End file.
